Jessie's Wild Spirit
by littlemissmulan2011
Summary: Jessie begins to dream about the feelings she has for Buzz, which leads to a romantic night that was not supposed to happen. Being caught by her older brother Woody, leads to a huge family fight where Jessie leaves her home in Horse Shoe, to live with Buzz in Star Command. But what happens when Buzz becomes mind controlled?
1. Chapter 1

Note: Hey guys, I am new to this, so please bear with me and thanks for reading

Authors Note: I do not own ANY Toy Story characters or "Toy Story" the belong to Disney/Pixar. This story takes place in a wild west like place, to be specific it takes place in the free play in "Toy Story 3" game for the play station 3 (my boyfriend has the game in which I got the idea, cause I am like ADDICTED to the game)or like the begging of toy story 3, it gives a feel of a wild west town with toy who live there and spaceships and aliens live among them..Anyway the toys live, breath, act, and pretty much are human but still look the same as the toys they are..In other words..All of Andy's toys are alive, and can reproduce, eat, change clothes and live as if they were alive.

Next thing ( I am probably gonna make people mad with this but) Jessie and woody are brother and sister, Jessie being the youngest of course..It explains later.

Buzz does work for star command, but his mission, as well as woody's, is to keep all things calm with in the town..And occasionally works as the local bar tender on the weekends! LOL ( sorry got the idea from gallery/25521098?offset=0#/d2sqbxt ) and I don't know much about alcohol so lets just say they only serve root beer .

And as in the game the mayor of the town is Ham...-_- yes I know weird but it goes..

OK last bit and I will shut up. This will be M (Mature) later in the story ..anyway On with the show!

* * *

Chapter 1: Little O'l Town of Horse Shoe

This place is what I call home...  
The town of Horse Shoe...an Odd name but we are know for our horses...and Another reason I love this place..

The horses roam were they please, and the towns people..Well...thier A bunch of fun toys..So to speak

My story starts here in this little town, this dusty little town I have grown to love so very much over the past years.

It began when my older brother saved me. I had been kidnapped by a gang of bandits and sold to a mining group to dig for gold...I Was just happy they left my woman hood alone..

But now I am home..Safe and sound..In this dusty little town..Everything is right...

And as for Lotso and the Prospector..Well I think they lost their marbles..They're nice now..But they just don't act right

And if it wasn't for them crazy men, I wouldn't be the person who I am today, working for my brother, Sheriff Woody as his round up gang!

It's the life I always dreamed...but Not much happens here..A few bandits from time to time rob the bank, but you could call this a sleepy little town.

The sleepy little town of Horse Shoe...well It was until what happened...

That day was like any other day...an Early morning...the Smell of the desert air slowly warming in the rising sun...the Whinny of our horses..To greet the day a good morn'in..

The best way to wake up! Of course I'm up before everyone else..

After me is usually Bo, she gets up to cook...I Would..But I don't know much about it..Or any womanly deeds for that matter

Then Woody he comes in..Shuffling his feet along with him..

For a man who just sits around in the sheriff's office and wakes up exhausted every morn'in is beyond me...

I watch as he slowly walks over to Bo, plants a kiss on her cheek and comes to sit down at the table ..

"Well good morn'in sheriff!" I announce

"Good morning...do You always have to be so loud?" Woody manages to let out

He's always grumpy like that...as For me..I have a about as much energy as a foal running for the first time..I'm up and rearing to take on the day..And spend sometime with my horses...Bullseye And Spots

Of course Woody uses Bullseye for everything..So I'm usually using spot for patrolling..

She's a sweet little thing, black and white all over her body..And she runs like a dream..And I can tell Bullseye has got a bit of a crush on her...I Guess to be expecting foals soon

But besides that I love living here with my brother and sister *in law*...I Guess you could say..But if anything we are about as close as sisters could get...

Bo finally gets to sit down after cooking to enjoy her food as well,

"Well, good morn'in everyone!" Bo says in her prim and proper voice

"Good morn'in" me and woody add as we begin our breakfast...

Of course as every morn'in our breakfast is quiet and goes by quickly...

Woody finally wakes up after about his 5th cup of coffee...and We get up to begin the day.

But before we head out the door I hear Bo call for woody from the table

"Oh Woody, before you go, I have something I need to talk about with you!" Bo begins

"Can't this wait till later, we are already late" Woody protested..

"Woody we need to talk about this now." She said in her most calm voice...

"Fine fine," Woody stopped and turn to me " Jessie you go ahead and meet buzz there OK?"

"Ok.." I respond a bit confused, and went on my way

I Walked around the side of the house, to get spots fed and saddled up for another day, as well as bullseye...but Something caught my ears...  
* Woody...Bo?* I thought to myself..

I knew what they were talking about was supposedly private...and Tried my darnedest not to listen...

I went back to saddling up spots as she finished eating...but My ears managed to catch one part..

"Are you sure about this? Cause I don't wanna go around telling everyone if your not sure." Woody began

"I'm as sure as I could possibly be right now," Bo began," and don't go around telling everyone just yet."

"I know, I know, but we have been waiting for this for a long time, I just want to make sure." Woody added

"I know woody..Everything will be fine," Bo paused," Good grief it's already that late, I better get down to the school house, class can't start with out the teacher"

Jessie heard Bo's foot steps get faster and heading towards the door, as she heard Woody yell after her

"Now you be careful! I don't want nothing happening!"

"Woody I will be fine as a flower, now don't start with me" Bo added with a giggle as she walked out the door.

"What on earth?" I questioned myself.  
I didn't understand...i knew what it sounded like, but..it didn't make any sense...woody..bo?

The my senses snapped..I get to get gone if I didn't wanna be caught...I Hopped on spots and raced away as fast as she could take me..

I knew this was gonna boggle my mind all day..It wasn't bad news..But if it was what it sounded like..There are gonna be a lot of changes made..


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Hey guys, I am new to this, so please bear with me and thanks for reading

Authors Note: I do not own ANY Toy Story characters or "Toy Story" the belong to Disney/Pixar. This story takes place in a wild west like place, to be specific it takes place in the free play in "Toy Story 3" game for the play station 3 (my boyfriend has the game in which I got the idea, cause I am like ADDICTED to the game)or like the begging of toy story 3, it gives a feel of a wild west town with toy who live there and spaceships and aliens live among them..Anyway the toys live, breath, act, and pretty much are human but still look the same as the toys they are..In other words..All of Andy's toys are alive, and can reproduce, eat, change clothes and live as if they were alive.

Next thing ( I am probably gonna make people mad with this but) Jessie and woody are brother and sister, Jessie being the youngest of course..It explains later.

Buzz does work for star command, but his mission, as well as woody's, is to keep all things calm with in the town..And occasionally works as the local bar tender on the weekends! LOL ( sorry got the idea from gallery/25521098?offset=0#/d2sqbxt ) and I don't know much about alcohol so lets just say they only serve root beer .

And as in the game the mayor of the town is Ham...-_- yes I know weird but it goes..

OK last bit and I will shut up. This will be M (Mature) ..anyway On with the show!

* * *

Chapter 2:Space Ranger

I galloped towards the sheriff office..And buzz catches my eye..He's just their sitting on the steps..Waiting

I had plum forgot Woody locks the building... So usually we are there before buzz and he can just come in.

Well that just adds on...poor Buzz I can't believe I just left him sitting there..

"Buzz!" I yell , slowing spots down...

"Jessie?" he paused confused as he looked up, watching me get off spots," What's going on? Where is Woody?"

" He had to stay back and talk to Bo," I mentioned as I tied spots to the post," He just told me to go ahead and go, that's OK right?"

" Of course!" Buzz's announced real quick...

I didn't know rather to giggle or find it flattering...I Knew his feelings towards me, and hopefully he would someday realize mine and make a move..Before I have too

" Any varments running around this nice morning?" I asked buzz sweetly

"Nnno," Buzz stuttered, which I always find cute," E..Everything is just fine." Buzz ended with a smile

Buzz was always one to get things off of my mind, at least I knew if what was to happen was going to keep woody and Bo beep a bit to busy, I would always have buzz...the Sweet heart

" So Buzz would you like to take a walk with me around town?"

"Um...bbut What about Woody?" Buzz asked me," Wouldn't he get a bit mad at the fact we are just walking around doing nothing?"

"Well we can look for those bandits as we walk around...Please Buzz?"

I gave him the pout...

"Fine, but we tell Woody we were on patrol." Buzz concludes

I knew it would work...I Flash him a big smile...and Put my arm around his..And pull him forward to walk

His face goes bright red...its Always so cute to see his be so bashful

"So Buzz can you tell me about where you live again?" I ask him sweetly

"Of course Jessie, anything for yo...I Mean of course." Buzz Pauses," Well I live in the Capital Planet in sector 12 near star command..Or in other words closer to Mars, anyway I am captain of star command, and there best ranger as well. They sent me down here to investigate and make sure everything is fine dandy...Of Course now and then I am called to defend the galaxy from the evil emperor Zurg !" Buzz pauses heroically

I roll my eyes..This is the one time he shows off..But I kind like it ..after All I do have a thing for superheroes.

" My team mates are Princess Mira Nova, Booster Sinclair Munchapper, and XR, we are the best star command have! And we are undefeatable!"

"Oh wow a princess!...thats..well..uh..nice" I paused..* A princess really* I asked myself

" So Buzz, what is your house like, I would love to visit it." I fluttered my eyes...I Love to take him for a loop

" ..yy h..hhouse?" Buzz asks," Well um...I Don't know if woody would let you go alone with me there.."

" Well I didn't say we had to be alone." I Add

" OH..." He says as he sighs

" But I would prefer it that way." I smile as I grab his arm closer

I watched as Buzz's face turn redder, he's so cute sometimes...I Flash a smile up towards him as I lean my head on his shoulder..We walk a little further..Ever thing just seems perfectly quiet

"Buzz!..Jessie!" I hear yell from the distance

Both of use end up jumping in surprise

" Well I guess we better start usually being on patrol, that's woody" Buzz adds..As he nods his head towards woody

" OK..I guess we got caught" I add ," Maybe next time we can actually finish our walk." I smile

He looks towards me and gives me a shy smile as well..And we walk towards the sheriff station.

"O..K, here are the wanted's" Woody started," I'm guessing everything this is going OK here cause this is all we have for today...well All we have had for a few months." Woody paused," So ya'll know the drill just patrol around here as usual, and capture the usual bandits..yada yada."

I watched as woody placed his feet on top of the desk and leaned back in the chair, covering his face with his hat...it Was his usual way of saying * Ya'll just go do your thing..And leave me and my nap in peace.*

So me and Buzz went on our way...

The minute the door shuts behind us I grab buzz's arm in my flirtatious manner,

" So Buzz about that walk?" I ask quickly, as buzz's cheeks flushed red

"Jessie, you know we have to really be on patrol now, as much as I would love to...," He paused and cleared his throat," We do have to get work done or I will be token back up to star command," He paused again, and looked down towards me

My lips fell to a frown as I looked back up..

" And me and you both don't want that to happen."


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Hey guys, I am new to this and thanks for reading

Authors Note: I do not own ANY Toy Story characters or "Toy Story" the belong to Disney/Pixar. This story takes place in a wild west like place, to be specific it takes place in the free play in "Toy Story 3" game for the play station 3 (my boyfriend has the game in which I got the idea, cause I am like ADDICTED to the game)or like the begging of toy story 3, it gives a feel of a wild west town with toy who live there and spaceships and aliens live among them..Anyway the toys live, breath, act, and pretty much are human but still look the same as the toys they are..In other words..All of Andy's toys are alive, and can reproduce, eat, change clothes and live as if they were alive.

Next thing ( I am probably gonna make people mad with this but) Jessie and woody are brother and sister, Jessie being the youngest of course..It explains later.

Buzz does work for star command, but his mission, as well as woody's, is to keep all things calm with in the town..And occasionally works as the local bar tender on the weekends! LOL ( sorry got the idea from gallery/25521098?offset=0#/d2sqbxt ) and I don't know much about alcohol so lets just say they only serve root beer .

And as in the game the mayor of the town is Ham...-_- yes I know weird but it goes..

OK last bit and I will shut up. This will be M (Mature) ..anyway On with the show!

* * *

Chapter3: dreams

As the day finally begins, me and buzz patrol the town. Walking past Town Hall, the Bank, Newsstand, and the market, double checking the Jail to make sure none of them bandits escaped.

We make sure the wanted adds are up, and everyone in town is doing fine. Of course we stop my the Bank and then the mayor's to make sure everything is dandy.

Buzz Pushed the door open, and waits for me to go first,

" Lady's First!" He always mentions as I walk through the door.

I don't know much about being called a lady, But I know it's proper manners.

"Well good Morn'in mayor!" I greet with a happy tone.

" Well good morning Jessie, Buzz." The mayor adds with a tip of the head.

" Any varments or bandits messing with the town this fine morning?" I ask, but I already knew the answer...

"Nope, it's so quiet you could hear a tumbleweed tumble by"

Exactly how it said in my head...

I flashed the mayor a smile and ended it with

" If anything happens, ya'll know where to find us" as me and Buzz walk out the door, back onto the dusty streets.

So we walk...and Walk..And walk...nothing.

Yea it's a quiet dusty little town,more of a boring dusty little town, nothing ever happens and if it does, it's took care of with in minutes.

In the corner of my eye I can see Buzz watching me, a simple smile spread across his face..

" What are you look'in at partner" I giggled

All I can see in the corner of my eye is a quick turn and a flush of red,

" Ha, um..Just wondering why you seem so bored?" Buzz quickly answers

I Turn and look up towards him,

" you wanna know why I'm bored?" I asked with a chuckle," Well..." I begin "Nothing ever seems to happen here, it's quiet, ...too Quiet.." I trail off into my own thoughts

The fact this town would be perfect for a family, a new family, with kids and pets, I could see it being placed in papers as the safest place on earth..Perfect for Bo and Woody..

But me, not so much. I may be a simple girl with simple ways, but being in a place that is the same day after day, is just a bit to simple for me..

I'm not one to plan for a family any time soon, or in need of a safe place.

If anything I need some surprise, adventure!

I mean yes there is Buzz, and if anything was to happen between us,well...that Would be something.

Battl'in aliens in galactic..Whatever's. It would be a nice change from every day life.

But I know Woody would never allow that, being so over protective and all, even if I was with Buzz, he still would keep me here...boried

But I have to admit, sometimes I wish there was something gonna happen between me and Buzz, now I'm not a romantic kind of girl, dreaming about prince Charming coming to sweep me off my feet. But I do wish there was something gonna happen, Buzz has recently been on my mind constantly, and I mean constantly.

Every night I say my prayers and lay my head down. The minute my eyes close, Buzz appears in my mind or dreams.

It's scary sometimes, these dreams are so vivid and real! But the worst part is what happens! I mean don't get me wrong, some are just meetings or conversations, but other times they are sensual, even sexual.

I have never had these feeling before, and it scares me! Buzz is my best friend and I don't want that to be ruined by stupid girlish fantasy's, I mean I flirt from time to time,and maybe that's me trying to get Buzz to realize my feelings..

But I know he does have some feelings towards me, now I don't know about it being sexual, but it's some kind of affection, and maybe that's what makes my mind tick.

I have never had a man go *Goo Goo* over me like Buzz does, and most women my age have husbands, children, or have atleast experienced what it's like to be with a man.

As for me I'm clueless, I hate to say it, cause I'm usually on my game, but I'm lost with all these romantic feelings, rather there sexual or not.

Puberty was confusing enough, but now this? Given the fact that during my younger years, I was made fun of by my the boys in my town for so called *gaining hills*, they never allowed me to play with them anymore after that. I remember walking around feeling embarrassed over my own body.

I can relate in someway now, these girlish feelings clouding my mind, it's plain embarrassing! To have these dreams play over and over in my head constantly. I have to try my hardest not to give Buzz even a hint of what's going through my head, I would be scared I would lose him.

I snap myself back to reality! Realizing this isn't the best time to be day dreaming. I need to keep watch, rather anything happens or not, I need to keep my guard up.

I must have been dazed off a while, cause I looked up at Buzz and his face was watching me with concern.

" Jessie, are you alright?" He asks gently, noticing the worry on my face.

Butterflies go up my body, from the sweetness of his voice

* Damn it Jessie stop! * A voice yells in my head, as scenes replay in my head once again.

I try my best to give the most realistic smile I can, hoping I don't look like I'm trying to hard.

" I'm perfectly fine!"

It must have worked cause Buzz smiled back with an enlightened

" Just making sure."

we continue to walk on together.

That night I had noticed my dreams were worse...

I heard knocks at the front door which followed the sound of My brother opening it.  
" Sorry to intude, but I wanted to know if I could talk to Jessie for a minute?"

Buzz? Why is he here? why does he want to talk to me?

I poke my head around the corner to watch the converstation

" Thats fine." woody answers, a bit confused, " me and Bo were just head'in out."

" Oh, I'm sorry..I can come back later"

" No, no it's fine Buzz," Woody Begins as he leads Bo through the Door," we trust you,stay as long as you need."

Woody begain to walk through the door, grabing the hadle with Bo adding  
" Now no baby mak'in!" ended with a giggle

Buzz gave a nervious laugh, as his cheeks turned red to the comment

" Ya'll have fun now." Woody added as he closed the door.

it was a dead silence, you could hear a pin drop.

My gaze stayed on fixed on Buzz. He just stood there staring at the door, like he was thinking of what to do...or say.

I watched his stand there scanning his body, he wasent in his usual spacr ranger suit or jumper for that matter. He was dressed in a button down shirt,with a brown vest, and jeans. His hair was out as well, with a dark brown curl falling in his face.

He closed his eyes tightly,and leaned an arm aginst the door, the blush came back to his face...what was he thinking about?  
It boggled my mind as I watched him mouth out words I couldn't read, his beathing became deeper too, what did he have to say...what was going through his mind?

I couldn't stand silence any longer.

"Buzz?"  
Buzz's body jolted as he quickly turned in my direction, just by his breathing I could tell his heart beat quickened.  
" I heard you have something t-to tell me?" I finally admit in my quietest voice

Buzz gave me a shy smile before lowing his head in embaresment.  
"yes..I-I do." he let out a breath with his words, as if it was to hard to tell me

I walk up towards him and laid my hand oh his sholder,his body jumped to the touch.

" Now Buzz, it can't all be that bad."

" I-It's not," be begain as he looked down towards me.  
He stoped as he noticed what was wearing, and took a huge breath through his nose as he turned his head away," I-t's, it's just alot to admit."

I look down to my body to see what I had on...my nightgown? why was I in my nightgown?It didn't make any since, I touched my hair to find it undone.. What was going on here?

I couldn't find an explination, it wasen't even that there was nothing I could do, I just had to try to look apropret as possible.

With that I flatten out my nightgown,pull up the sleaves to keep my cleavage from showing, and clear my throat

" well we have all night partner." I add as I look towards his turned head

I watch as he takes another deep breath through his nose and heads towards the nearest seats.

Before he has a chance to sit down, my mouth blurts out  
" we can go sit in my room, if you don't mind" I pause, "there is enough room for both of us to sit."

I stop and regain what I just said, why did I say that? It's not usually me to invited Buzz, or any man for that matter into my room.

I look back at buzz, his expression is very confused, Iam guessing so is mine.

" O-ok?." buzz adds with a lift of his eye brow, and begins to walk towards my room. I follow closely behind, scolding myself at how stupid I sound.

We walk down the hall, I hang my head in embarrassment from my comment. But Iam randomly stopped.

I look up to see buzz stopped in middle of my door way, taking in another deep breath.

"Buzz?" I ask as I walk to the wall he is facing, "is everything ok?"

I watch is face lowers once more.

I take in a deep breath, and lean against the wall, waiting for him to reply. I lower my head as well,  
"Buzz what ever it is, you can tell me." I admit once more as my eyes leanger at his feet.

I hear a deep breath release from his mouth, and feel him grab my hands.  
"Buzz it's ok, u don't have to worry, I could never hate you"

And with that I feel his strength pin me against the wall.

"Buzz!"  
I feel my cheats swell up with the pressure of my heart throbbing.

He looks down upon me, moving his body closer to mine, till my body is squished between him and the wall.

" you so damn stubborn sometimes" he breathes on my neck, as lips seek the skin under my jaw.

"Buzz!" I manage to moan as my back arched.

He securely takes both of my hands and holds them with one of his.

His free hand lingers towards the part of my nightgown that rest on the side of my shoulders, pulling it down to reveal the top of my breasts.

He looks up towards my face, as if giving a sign of what he was going to do.

The only thing I could let out of my mouth was a moan.

With that his lips lead back to my jaw, and slowly went down my neck, to my collarbone,and finally my shoulder.

He stopped once more and looked up. My body let out a moan, in which was his sign to continue.

He began to make his way to the top of my breasts with tender kisses, the moans grew more and more, till finally  
"BUZZ!" I moan as loud as I could.

And with that he stopped in his place, and used both of his hands to he mine, he guided me to the bed.

With a fling of his arms, he threw me on to the bed. The loudest moan left my lips as he positioned his self on top.

He started to strip the clothes off him self, with his shirt and vest making its way off first.

I have seen him topless before, but now..I watched in aw, as if he was a Greek god. His muscular phusic on top of me.

After that he began to lead his lips to my neck again, suck softly on the skin.

His hands slid down my hips,over my thighs, to under the skirt of my night gown.

With in seconds a burst of pleasure begin to grow stronger and stronger... Till everything begin to rush before my eyes.

All I could feel was it building, and myself moaning louder and louder..till

I woke up with a gasp...

It was still dark outside, and everything was quiet, too quiet... Confused and worried at the fact I never wake up in the middle of the night, I calm my nerves and go through my head to see what causes these dreams. What could ever get me to think of Buzz this way?

I mean it's not like Buzz has ever mentioned things like this, or that we have even thought of it. I never have these feeling randomly or ever for that matter.

Our relationship, well friendship... Is not like that. Where friends, we talk, and sometimes flirt.

But there had never been eyes looking where they shouldn't, or hands placed too low, there's never been sexual jokes made, or anything like that.

It's just confusing, I'm not a girl who work in a brothel or shows off her body to get that kind of attention. I don't want that kind of attention, if anything a kiss on the cheek or hands being held, loving me for who I am, is romantic enough for me.

After my wondering, I hear a blast in the distant, and a scared winy from spots.

I run to go make sure Spots and Bullseye are ok...

I get to the stables to find Bullseye still fast asleep, but Spots breathing a bit heavy..

"You OK Girl?" I ask as he nuzzle her face in my hair

I slowly rub her head, and get her calmed down, she must have just be startled, she's just like me at that, I can handle noise, but being shocked sends me into a panic attack.

I guess I gained that from working in those mines. You would never know when an explosion would happen, you always had to be on guard, which just made me nervous if anything.

Me and spots are alike in other things as well, both have the same green eyes, and woody like to joke that she matches my pants with her black and white spots.

The same spirit as well, waiting for adventure! But just like me she sometimes seems cooped up and buried.

I wish there was more I could do for her, she was a gift to me when I first came to the town from an Indian group, as thanks for helping them get rid of thieves. She was just a foul then.

The cutest little filly, bucking around like crazy, and of course I was the one to bring Bullseye to Woody, even though I had him first, that is Woody's horse, you can't take them two apart.

I had trained Bullies when he was a foul, that was the only thing to keep me happy back then, from being terrified to being blown up, to hoping Pete wouldn't take me as a wife, which if he had decided I would have had no say in, I was sold like a slave to him.

If he wanted me, to take my woman hood, I could try to fight, but if I went against any orders, it would have been certain death.

It was a scary place, a hopeless place...It's So hard to even think about that point in time with out being scared it would happen again...

I hear the blast again, to find that something is shooting off towards the stars...

"Buzz.." I mummer sweetly to myself as if I was homesick, " He's heading home.. "


End file.
